elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2014/01
31. Januar 2014 *Das Mammut war nur ein kleiner Elefant - 31.01.2014. *Umwelt-Beamter posiert mit totem Elefanten - 31.01.2014. *Photos: Elephants Moved Across Africa in Risky Operation - 31.01.2014. *Photos: Elephant logging in Myanmar - 31.01.2014. *Forest officials cremate carcass of ageing elephant - 31.01.2014. *Teacher relives elephant attack - 31.01.2014. 30. Januar 2014 *Arjun Rampal fights for the safety of abused elephant Sunder - 30.01.2014. *The Elephant Who Stole My Heart - 30.01.2014. 29. Januar 2014 *Rettungsaktion für Wald-Elefanten in Afrika - 29.01.2014. *Diana gaat zich inzetten voor olifanten - 29.01.2014. *Success and Tragedy: IFAW’s Project to Relocate Elephants in Côte d’Ivoire - 29.01.2014. *Ivory Coast resorts to elephant relocation as habitats shrink - 29.01.2014. *Try to Smuggle an Illegal Elephant Tusk Out of Kenya, Pay a $230,000 Fine - 29.01.2014. 28. Januar 2014 *Elephant Photobombs Tourists: How’d It Happen? - 28.01.2014. *Schnee-Premiere für Elefant Iqhwa - 28.01.2014. *Elephant Fat Farm in the Works - 28.01.2014. 27. Januar 2014 *What elephants can teach us about the importance of female leadership - 27.01.2014. *Elephant “fat farm” plans to open in Northern California - 27.01.2014. *Elephant Appeal: Ivory owners are urged to do their bit by sacrificing artefacts - 27.01.2014. *Victims accuse tourist behind elephant video of leaving them for dead - 27.01.2014. 26. Januar 2014 *Elephant Preserve Planned in California for 'Near-Wild' Herd - 26.01.2014. *Zoo Zürich: Die Elefanten proben den Umzug - und das schon seit Monaten - 26.01.2014. *Jetzt redet das Paar, das unter einen Elefanten kam - 26.01.2014. *Kapil Sharma urges fans to support elephant rescue campaign - 26.01.2014. *Book review: 'Behemoth: The History of the Elephant in America' - 26.01.2014. *Proposal follows elephant attack - 26.01.2014. *Transitional elephant fossils found - 26.01.2014. *Flying the flag in elephant polo world championships - 26.01.2014. 25. Januar 2014 *«Ich konnte dem kleinen Elefanten nicht helfen» - 25.01.2014. *Teacher describes horrifying moment rampaging elephant flipped car and gored her leg with tusk - 25.01.2014. *At the Oregon Zoo, tuberculosis treatment goes well for Rama the elephant, not for Packy - 25.01.2014. *Thai elephant attack: Is that what killed Lily Glidden? - 25.01.2014. *Zoo celebrates elephant’s 31st birthday - 25.01.2014. *Ivory Coast elephants get new home as habitat shrinks - 25.01.2014. *British teacher gored by elephant tells how tourists left her for dead - 25.01.2014. *Saving Elephants in Laos - 25.01.2014. *Stone quarrying, encroachment destroying elephant habitat - 25.01.2014. *Woman dies after elephant accidentally stamps on her - 25.01.2014. *Teacher tells of elephant attack terror - 25.01.2014. *Arjun Rampal fights for the safety of abused elephant Sunder - 25.01.2014. *Human, elephant conflict takes a new dimension - 25.01.2014. *Kenya Widlife Service plan elephant census of Tsavo ecosystem - 25.01.2014. 24. Januar 2014 *Elefanten sorgen für mehr Besucher im Opel-Zoo - 24.01.2014. *Oregon Zoo elephant, Packy, has active TB - 24.01.2014. *Ivory Coast pilots elephant rescue - 24.01.2014. *'Fearless' American woman trampled to death by elephants in Thailand identified as Lily Glidden - 24.01.2014. *Tricia the elephant is ready to party at Perth Zoo - 24.01.2014. *Will Arjun Rampal win justice for Sunder, the abused elephant? - 24.01.2014. *Ivory Coast's Elephant Relocation Program Is First Of Its Kind In Africa - 24.01.2014. *Tufts Graduate Trampled To Death By Elephants In Thailand - 24.01.2014. *No measure to curb elephant deaths on track - 24.01.2014. *Perth's favourite elephant, Tricia, turns 57 - 24.01.2014. *Hormones turn Groucho, the Peyton Manning of Denver Zoo elephants, into Richard Sherman - 24.01.2014. *Thai elephant attack: Victim in Thai elephant attack was woman from New York - 24.01.2014. 23. Januar 2014 *Zoo hofft auf Baby-Elefanten - 23.01.2014. *US-Touristin von Elefanten getötet - 23.01.2014. *Elephant Kills American Tourist Near Bangkok, Say Reports - 23.01.2014. *Savagery of India's animal keepers: Heartbreaking footage of elephant beaten to the ground - 23.01.2014. *Elephant mystery at ancient Syrian battle solved - 23.01.2014. 21. Januar 2014 *Traurige Bilder: Dieser kleine Elefant überlebt den Besuch an einem Wasserloch nicht - 21.01.2014. *Sunder the elephant's fate to be decided in Bombay High court today - 21.01.2014. 20. Januar 2014 *Watch moment hungry lion takes down fleeing elephant on his OWN - 20.01.2014. 19. Januar 2014 *NHRC Seeks ATR on Elephant Menace - 19.01.2014. 18. Januar 2014 *7 Held for Trading in Elephant Tusks - 18.01.2014. *Elephants Attack Farmer - 18.01.2014. *5 Hours To Move Male Elephant - 18.01.2014. 17. Januar 2014 *Follow Elephants On Twitter Now Because Why Not - 17.01.2014. *SPCA against elephants on wine estate - 17.01.2014. *Kleiner Elefant bricht sich Vorderbeine - Japaner päppeln Mala auf - 17.01.2014. *Elephant herd driven away from Haralur - 17.01.2014. *Elephant spotted, tahsildar has miraculous escape - 17.01.2014. *Elephant care: Temporary staff paid only Rs. 5,000 a month - 17.01.2014. *Who supports our elephant campaign? - 17.01.2014. *Why did the elephant cross the road? To avoid the drunks - 17.01.2014. 16. Januar 2014 *13 Tipps, damit kein Elefant angreift! - 16.01.2014. *Unchaining the Elephants of Nepal - 16.01.2014. *All That Remained of 100 Elephants: A Ton of Ivory, Turned Into Trinkets - 16.01.2014. *Pongal celebration held at elephant rejuvenation camp - 16.01.2014. *Audubon Zoo's Panya the elephant celebrates 50th birthday Thursday (Jan. 16) - 16.01.2014. *Elephant herd spotted in Tumkur - 16.01.2014. 15. Januar 2014 *LR Zoo Makes “10 Worst Zoos for Elephants” List - 15.01.2014. *Was Sie über Elefanten wissen sollten - 15.01.2014. *Zolli trainiert Elefanten und Gorillas mit Stock, Pfiff und Essen - 15.01.2014. *Elefant rammt Auto mit Touristen - 15.01.2014. *Baby-olifant gered van een wisse dood - 15.01.2014. *Spotlight on Ethical Tourism, Saving Thailand's Elephants - 15.01.2014. *Baby Elephant Learns To Use Her Trunk. You're Welcome. (VIDEO) - 15.01.2014. *Woman injured during elephant attack in Safari Park - 15.01.2014. *Mahout dies in elephant attack - 15.01.2014. *Kenya: Elephant Dies of Sore Feet At Rimoi Game Reserve - 15.01.2014. 14. Januar 2014 *Kai-Mook: amper vier jaar en misschien al drachtig - 14.01.2014. *In Elephant Society, Matriarchs Lead (Op-Ed) - 14.01.2014. 13. Januar 2014 *Elefanten im Zoo verspeisen Reste von Weihnachten - 13.01.2014. *The White Widow's role in the £11billion trade in horns from illegally massacred elephants and rhinos - 13.01.2014. 12. Januar 2014 *Elefanten und Nashörner vom Aussterben bedroht - 12.01.2014. *Neuer Wilhelma-Chef will Elefanten züchten - 12.01.2014. *Endangered elephant population in Tanzania - 12.01.2014. *No death on rail track despite 20% of elephant population: Karnataka - 12.01.2014. *Award Winning 'How I Became An Elephant' (The Film) Now Available - 12.01.2014. *Researchers Develop Elephant Warning System For Humans In Harm's Way - 12.01.2014. 11. Januar 2014 *Der Elefant als Zirkustier und als Projektionsfigur: Weise, erhaben – und erniedrigt - 11.01.2014. *British teacher and fiancé’s terrifying ordeal as bull elephant they are filming in Kruger National Park charges vehicle goring her leg with tusk - 11.01.2014. *Painter Elephant - 11.01.2014. *British woman gored by elephant on South African safari - 11.01.2014. 10. Januar 2014 *Elefanten verspeisen Weichnachtsbaum - 10.01.2014. *CSI Olifantenslagveld: DNA-analyse zet Eritrese olifanten op hun plek - 10.01.2014. *Dead elderly Indian elephant Joyraj mourned - 10.01.2014. *Wild elephant spotted in Knysna forest - 10.01.2014. *A thank you to all readers who donated to our elephant campaign - and how we will be taking it forward - 10.01.2014. *Rare wild elephant spotted in Knysna - 10.01.2014. *Uncle the elephant joins brave march of children's classics back into print - 10.01.2014. *Erap: Elephant Mali to get friends, stay at Manila Zoo - 10.01.2014. *PAWS Sanctuary a Paradise for Performing Elephants - 10.01.2014. 9. Januar 2014 *True story about circus elephant inspires novel by local author - 09.01.2014. *Olifant Emmen krijgt zéér warm welkom in Nuenen - 09.01.2014. *War elephant myths debunked by DNA - 09.01.2014. *It’s the pachyderm Picasso! Elephant paints amazing self-portraits you'll never forget - 09.01.2014. *Southern African Elephant Corridors Blocked By Poachers - 09.01.2014. *Elephant Attack Claims Two Lives - 09.01.2014. *Elephant tramples woman - 09.01.2014. 8. Januar 2014 *Death of elephant, 73, sparks mourning at India wildlife park - 08.01.2014. *Elephant campaign: Saying ‘it wasn’t me’ is not enough – we must act - 08.01.2014. 7. Januar 2014 *Elefanten im Dresdner Zoo erhalten Geschenke - 07.01.2014. *Berliner Zoo verfüttert Weihnachtsbäume an Elefanten - 07.01.2014. *Mannelijke olifant Dierenrijk ontvangt probleemgezin met liefde op eerste date - 07.01.2014. *Time is running out fast for Tanzania’s elephant herds - 07.01.2014. *China Takes a Commendable Stance Against Elephant Poaching - 07.01.2014. *PETA launches online campaign to rescue Sunder the elephant - 07.01.2014. *Africa: Elephant Summit - Eliminating Demand for Ivory Is Key - 07.01.2014. 6. Januar 2014 *China crushes tons of illegal ivory - 06.01.2014. 4. Januar 2014 *Forest officers told to tackle Hassan's elephant problem - 04.01.2014. *Elephant falls on man in well in Dhenkanal - 04.01.2014. *Elephant Kills Man in Village Well - 04.01.2014. *UAVs to protect elephants from speeding trains - 04.01.2014. 3. Januar 2014 *Tanzania Seizes Container of Elephant Tusks - 03.01.2014. *Our View: It's not often you talk of zoning for elephants - 03.01.2014. *Reader recommendation: Love, Life, and Elephants - 03.01.2014. *Wild elephants create a scare at Old Siddapur - 03.01.2014. *Elefanten-Baby erkundet den Zoo in Hannover - 03.01.2014. *Die Geburt des Elefantenbabys - 03.01.2014. *Die Geburt des Elefantenbabys im Video - 03.01.2014. *New data uncover link between poverty, elephant poaching and corruption - 03.01.2014. *Elephant Dies During Capture - 03.01.2014. *Elephant, Camel Rescued, Mahout Among 2 Booked - 03.01.2014. *elephant flees circus in Rome - 03.01.2014. *Archeologists find prehistoric elephant fossils in Patiayam site - 03.01.2014. *Elephant herd destroys paddy crops - 03.01.2014. 2. Januar 2014 *Hometown: Local Woman Will Walk 100 Miles to Save Elephants - 02.01.2014. *Machen Tannenbäume die Elefanten dick? - 02.01.2014. *Elephant Appeal: Few are willing to say just how bad the poaching crisis is - 02.01.2014. *Opinion: Emerging markets could mean the end of the elephant, but it’s not too late - 02.01.2014. *Elephants Pushed Toward Extinction as Terrorist Groups Bankrolled With Ivory Trade to US and China - 02.01.2014. *Aspendale Gardens woman Kirsty Angus becomes ambassador for Save the Elephant Foundation - 02.01.2014. 1. Januar 2014 *Kruger Park elephant shooting sparks outrage - 01.01.2014. *Furious reaction to Kruger Park elephant killing - 01.01.2014. *Anger over KNP decision to kill elephant - 01.01.2014. *Elephant's killing sparks outrage - 01.01.2014. *A very sad start to the new year 2014 on Elephant Slaughter - 01.01.2014. *Why are poaching, bush meat trading and elephant killing still happening? – James Alin - 01.01.2014.